


So Close

by TheShinyLizard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brotp Gents, Brotp Lads, M/M, Misunderstandings, Raywood, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, side mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyLizard/pseuds/TheShinyLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name appeared October 17th, 2007, just as every other person's did. The name "James Haywood" had stalked Ray's hopes and dreams. So, when he moved to Austin to start working at Achievement Hunter, his dream job, and met Ryan- things got a little confusing.</p><p>Because Ryan Haywood was fucking perfect - but he wasn't James.</p><p>Ryan knew Ray was his soulmate from the moment they met. Ray took a little longer to figure out that names can't always be relied on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Big thank you to [Papersk1n](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N) for beta’ing and all her tips and suggestions. Without her this story would’ve still been only 9k words, so thank you for various scene ideas.
> 
> Also a thank you to [HoneyPotAnt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPotAnt/pseuds/HoneyPotAnt). She really tried to beta but life got in the way.
> 
> FYI This is recommended but not required. There is actually a backstory for this Soulmate AU. If you read In the Beginning it will explain everything.

Ray Narvaez Jr.’s soulmate’s name was _James Haywood._ At least that was the name on his wrist. The one that appeared October 17, 2007, the first Soulmates Day. It was the day that every adult around the world suddenly had the name of their soulmate on their wrist.

Ray appropriately freaked out when he saw the neatly printed blood red letters on his wrist.

As soon as he saw the name though, it came with the sudden understanding that that was the name of his soulmate, the person who fit him perfectly in just about every way. And being a healthy teenage male, Ray imagined what that person looked like: sometimes the guy had blonde hair and blue eyes and other times Ray thought the dude was a jacked up dark-skinned man with a shaved head and a knack for sports because James Haywood sounded like he could be a sports guy. Ray wasn't even sure how the two of them would work since Ray hated just about anything outdoors.

Ryan Haywood approached his mark with aplomb. He would admit at the time to being slightly disappointed that the name didn't belong to his longtime girlfriend.

Like many people that day the couple broke up and called it quits. One of her coworkers actually knew a guy who had the same name as the one on her wrist and was eager to introduce the two. Ryan didn't begrudge her the chance and they separated amicably, promising to stay friends.

His soulmate’s name was _Ray Narvaez Jr._ The letters were scrawled on his wrist in an obnoxious purple. The last name had a slight tilt to the right; the ‘Z’ on the end had a long tail that connected the top of the ‘j’ in the Jr. Ryan had every aspect of his mate’s name memorized.

Only, he couldn't find the guy; internet searches revealed nothing about a Ray Narvaez Jr. After a while, he gave up on the online search. He choose to simply live his life and wait for his ray of sunshine to show up.

The possibility of meeting his soulmate motivated him to seriously get involved in theater and then computers. His reasoning was that the more activities he was involved in the higher the chance was that he would meet Ray. It's what brought him to the attention of Geoff Ramsey of Rooster Teeth so he could work in their Achievement Hunter section as a behind the scenes guy. This was great since his work involved video games, one of his favorite hobbies.

Instead of dropping everything and trying to search for James Haywood online and seeing what that got him, Ray took to one of his hobbies and dived into it, video games. He was a master at them; there was no doubt about that as he kicked ass and reigned supreme in just about every game out there. Some days he spent in his room with cans of monster, bags of chips, and video game after video game. He completed every single one that he touched. He was a gaming perfectionist, earning all of the achievements under the sun.

That didn't bring in the money though and he had to have a job. He worked at GameStop, fielding questions from clueless moms and smarter-than-thou teenagers. It was a shit job but it was a job nonetheless. Though, the money went right back to the store.

Then he got a job at Achievement Hunter. He got paid to play video games. It was the best job Ray could dream of. He moved from New York, New York to Austin, TX.

Geoff, his new boss, was showing him around the Rooster Teeth office, introducing him to everyone. Most of the employees’ wrists were uncovered and bare for the entire world to see, proudly proclaiming that they had met their soulmate.

A bright purple wrap around covered his wrist; it was the same bright purple as his favorite hoodie. The cover had a wide inch and a half band that covered most of his wrist. His mother gave it to him before he left. Whenever he felt anxious he could slip his fingers under the stretchy purple fabric and run it along the mark.

Ryan itched in his seat, feeling antsy all day with no idea why; he just couldn't sit still. He rubbed at his wrist, sliding his finger under the red tartan cloth, tracing the hurried lines of his soulmate’s name. He knew each and every slant and curve of the name, he could almost write it himself in the same style. The familiar action soothed him as he touched the mark, mouthing the name.

A ruckus at the front of the office caught his attention. Geoff’s voice was louder than all the others.

The door opened and Geoff came in escorting a small, thin waif of a guy with thick wavy dark brown hair and bulky black-rimmed glasses. The guy’s most distinguishing feature wasn't the glasses or the hair or the way he glanced around the room, taking everything in. It was the obnoxious purple hoodie that he wore. The same obnoxious purple on Ryan’s wrist. It punched the air out of him. Let him be the one, he pleaded. He had waited patiently since the day the marks came. He had seen hundreds of people wearing the same obnoxious purple but none of them had caused such an intense reaction that he couldn’t breathe.

“So this is the back. You won't need to go here except to get Ryan when shit goes down because Ryan is the IT guy here.” Geoff pointed to the back where Ryan sat. Ryan waved. “Yeah. That’s Ryan there.”

“Cool.” The new guy smiled at him, returning the wave with an awkward one of his own.

“Yeah. Ryan, this is Ray, the new Achievement Hunter.”

Fuck.

It was him.

It had to be him.

There was no fucking way it couldn't be him.

Fuck.

What was Ray’s last name?

Ryan tripped over his own feet in his enthusiasm to get to him; he recovered before he could make a complete fool out of himself. He stopped in front of the grinning kid, Ray. He ignored Geoff’s wry little smirk. No doubt his boss was just waiting to make some sarcastic remark but Ryan was going to beat him to the punch. There was no way that Geoff Ramsey would ruin Ryan’s chance at making a good first impression for his possible soulmate.

“Hi, I’m Ryan,” he said as calmly and as cool as he could. Inside he was a bundle of nerves waiting to hear the kid speak, hoping to hear a last name.

When Ray saw the blonde sitting at his desk, the guy’s eyes glazed as he stared at the computer screen, Ray’s heart had started to pound like never before. This could be it, he had considered. But no. The guy’s name was Ryan. Doesn’t matter what the rest of his name was; he simply wasn't James. He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face, keeping up the small smile he had had all day, letting the excitement of working for Achievement Hunter take over once again.

It was too bad though. The guy was hot. Like model hot. And he worked on computers. The only thing that could make it better was if he played video games too; like that would ever happen though. There was no way in hell that Ray would have a soulmate that fucking hot. He would've climbed the blonde like a tree if his name had been James.

“I’m Ray.”

They shook hands, staring intently at each other for far too long. Ryan’s brilliant thousand watt smile never dimmed. They stared long enough that Geoff coughed into his fist. When Ray glanced up to his new boss Geoff only grinned down at him like he was the cat that ate the canary.

They let go.

Ryan ran his hand through his hair, the same hand whose wrist was covered by a tartan red cloth. “Cool. I guess I’ll see you around here?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, time to continue the tour. Can’t stay here all day.” Geoff put a hand on Ray’s shoulder and pushed him slightly back through the door. He turned and winked at Ryan, mouthing, in that childish obnoxious way of his, _I know you like him_.

Ryan rolled his eyes at that. He held the door and watched Geoff urge the kid upstairs, introducing him to Jon and some others.

Ray. Ryan inhaled softly at the mere thought of him. He slipped his fingers under the tartan cloth and rubbed along the memorized lines. Ray Narvaez Jr. Please let this be him.

Ryan stopped by the Achievement Hunter office whenever he could. It got so bad that Geoff had him join them one day for a Minecraft video, telling him that if he was going to hang out with them then he might as well play with them and actually do some fucking work; that turned out better than expected. Ryan actually, and quite unexpectedly, enjoyed playing with them. The teasing, the ribbing, the yelling, it all worked. He played with them so often that Geoff insisted Ryan make a little set up in the office so that when they did a Let’s Play Ryan would be in the room with them and not half way across the building. The bonus, which Geoff didn't need to know, was that Ryan could be in the same room as Ray more often.

During that time Ryan also got to know Ray better. He savored those moments when they would glance at each other, dark brown eyes meeting blue, and grin at some joke or mock Gavin’s stupidity together. At those times Ryan wanted to ask Ray what his soulmate’s name was; he always held his tongue though.

For Ray, working at Achievement Hunter was a dream come true. This was his moment. This was his dream job. Seriously. He was paid to play video games all day. Of course, there were the dull moments when he had to edit but those were fine because he was doing his dream job- playing video games.

And the people. The people were great. No one questioned him about his abstinence from drinking. Or his virginity. There was Geoff, the boss, who honestly was one of the best guys around and quite possibly the best boss to have. Michael and Gavin were the best friends that Ray could have ever hoped for. The two were soulmates; the fans nicknamed them Mavin. A lot of the fan art sent into Achievement Hunter was of the two together, dressed as their respective Minecraft avatars. Jack had to be the most chill guy Ray had ever met, except for maybe Geoff because sometimes Geoff looked like he was half asleep playing a game.

Then there was Ryan, the hot blonde IT guy, Haywood. Somehow the two of them just clicked. Once Geoff got Ryan playing Minecraft they connected. R&R Connection. They could banter and play. The fans ate it up.

“Actually, you should check out my set up at home,” Ryan said, winking to Ray.

“Your set up? What? You got a dinky little set up at home too?” Gavin asked, bewildered. His character suddenly died on screen and he flailed.

Ryan was dead soon after.

“Boom bitches. Headshot,” Ray exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“Oh, I will get you for that,” Ryan said. He respawned and ran straight for him.

“Ha ha. You can try but you can’t keep up with the Puerto Rican Thunder,” Ray shouted, tossing them a wicked grin.

Ryan ultimately lost the game but he couldn’t stay upset for long. Ray had the most infectious delighted grin on his face after having won the Tower of Pimps and seeing Ray that excited and happy sent a thrill through Ryan and he chuckled at the sight of the lad jumping up from his chair and loudly proclaiming his victory.

After the Let's Play, the others left the office for a short break; Ryan declined to join them. His game set up was still right in front of him and it would take too long for him to get out. He stretched his arms behind his back. His attention was solely on Ray, who was playing Call of Duty. They were the only two in the office. Ray was getting kill after kill in the game and Ryan couldn't help but be impressed.

Ryan leaned forward. “Bet you I could win a round against you,” he said.

“Huh?” Ray asked, glancing quickly to Ryan then back to his screen. He killed another player with a knife.

“You and I against each other in Call of Duty.”

Ray glanced over to him again, this time staring at him in confusion. “You think you can win against me?” Ray asked in disbelief; his brow perked up. He pointed to himself. “Me?”

“What are you, chicken?” Ryan asked. He clucked at Ray.

“Oh, you’re fucking on old man,” Ray said. He finished the match, leading his team to victory.

Ray pulled another copy of the game from the bookcase and tossed it to Ryan.

“First to twenty?” Ray asked.

“You’re on.”

Ray slaughtered Ryan.

Ryan threw down the controller in the end and just mock glared at the lad. Ray was even better than he had expected. “Quake 3,” Ryan declared.

“Oh, you want to get beat again? Cuz I’m pretty sore after that last pounding I gave you.”

“Why? Why would you be sore if you pounded me? You would be on top. I’d be the one receiving the pounding, if anything my ass should be the one that’s sore right now.” Ryan couldn't stop the smile on his face. In the match they had thrown insult after insult at each other, never once meaning anything they said. And this- it was special. It was just them, no recording for fans, no putting a show on. It was just the two of them playing a game. Life couldn't get any better.

“Why is Ryan’s ass sore?” Geoff asked, coming into the office.

Ray leaned his chair back and laced his hands behind his head. He smirked at the guys coming in.

Geoff tossed Ryan a curious look but the other gent wasn't looking at him.

“Quake 3!” Ryan yelled, pointing at Ray.

“Oh, you’re on bitch.”

That night Ray came over to Ryan’s place. The Puerto Rican complimented the guy on his set up before reminding him that he had challenged Ray to a Quake 3 match. They played game after game; they took a short break for dinner and then continued some more.

Ryan never mentioned the soulmate's thing. He was having a good time just being friends with Ray. It took a while to get the lad out of his shell but once they were hanging out almost every week things really started to pick up. Wednesday night became their night. Ryan would drive them to either Ray’s or his place (alternating weeks and who got to choose the game) and they would pick up some food on the way or they would get delivery. After they finished playing or if they ever got tired of playing they would lean back into the couch and flick the TV over to Netflix so the two could simply relax and enjoy each other’s company, watching a three star movie that neither of them cared about just so they had an excuse to hang out for a little bit longer. Over the months the distance between them gradually lessened until there was none at all and their legs were touching from thigh to knee. It was- it was good.

Soon it wasn’t just Wednesday nights that they played together. Ryan would bring Ray to his house Friday night and they would go through campaigns.

One Friday night they were playing until near three in the morning when they finally realized how late it was. Ryan was in the kitchen, he was about to grab another Diet Coke when he looked to the microwave and saw the time. His eyes went wide when he realized how late it was.

“Uh, Ray?” Ryan called.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“So. You know you’re welcome to stay right?” Ryan walked into the living room, having put the Diet Coke back into the fridge.

“Huh?” Ray turned and faced him. He bit back a wide yawn. He rubbed his eyes; he had been feeling tired for a while now but he hadn't wanted to say anything to Ryan. He was having too much fun. Ryan hadn't said anything either. They just powered through the campaign.

Ryan stepped up right behind Ray; the lad had to arch his head back to look at him. Ryan put his hands on the couch back and leaned on them, looking down at Ray, considering pressing his lips against Ray’s in a gentle kiss. Ryan shoved the notion to the back of his mind; they weren't ready for that yet. He had a plan. He wanted to take Ray on a few dates before they actually did anything remotely physical.

“It’s a little after three, Ray,” Ryan said.

“Oh- fuck,” Ray’s eyes widened at the news. No wonder they were so tired.

“Yeah. Did you wanna borrow some clothes to sleep in?” Ryan asked. He yawned.

“Sure.”

“Cool, the guest room is the door next to the bathroom down the hall. I’ll grab some clothes for you; there should be a toothbrush and toothpaste under the sink,” Ryan said. He shut off the console.

“Thanks, man,” Ray said.

Now that they weren't focusing on the game, Ryan suddenly felt the exhaustion settling in. He turned off the lights around the house and went to his bedroom to fetch some clothes for Ray to sleep in. He grabbed a soft red cotton shirt, one of his most comfortable shirts, from his dresser and a pair of striped boxers and tried not to think about his soulmate sleeping in his clothes.

Ryan knocked on the door to the guest room. “Ray? I got some clothes for you.” There was a muffled sound; Ryan pushed the door open.

Ray was face down in the pillows; he turned his head slightly to speak. “Ryan, your bed is fucking comfortable,” he groaned.

“Haha. Yeah. That was my old mattress. It was comfortable. If you can believe it the one in my bedroom is even better,” Ryan said, inwardly cringing when he mentioned his bed; it almost sounded like he was inviting Ray to join him tonight- which he wasn't. Ryan dropped the clothes on the bed. Ray squirmed, rubbing his face in the pillow. Ryan chuckled softly at the sight. It seemed Ray was far more exhausted than he had let on. “Good night Ray, I’ll see you in the morning,” Ryan said. He closed the door, leaving the light on.

Once Ryan closed the door Ray stripped out of his clothes and changed into the ones that Ryan had left. The red shirt on the top of the pile was big and baggy on him but it was as soft as Ray’s favorite hoodie; the color of it reminded him of his blood red mark. The boxers were far too large and Ray didn't have a chance of wearing them outside the room; they kept threatening to slide down his legs. He set his glasses on the nightstand along with the soul mark cover and cell phone.

The next morning Ray woke up to clanging. He changed back into his clothes, except for the shirt. He liked the shirt too much. He covered up the mark but not before marveling at how close the shirt matched the color of his mark.

Ryan was in the kitchen fixing breakfast; he was making some scrambled eggs when a bleary-eyed Ray came strolling in. At the sight of the smaller lad in the shirt, Ryan had to rein in his self-control to keep himself from pushing Ray up against the wall and covering the lad with kisses until Ray’s brain was mush. Ryan didn’t get the shirt back the next morning; he liked the sight of Ray in it too much to ask him to return it.

Suddenly, they were hanging out on the weekends. They would go to Ryan’s place Friday night and Ray wouldn't go home until late Saturday after they finished their gaming. Honestly, once Ray got home he probably would’ve turned on his system and started playing again. Ryan started to keep monsters and red bulls in his fridge for Ray; the toothbrush in the bathroom became his.

After doing laundry one weekend Ray realized that several of the shirts in the wash weren't actually his. The shirts were all large and soft and they stood out from his smaller clothes. Ray grabbed a grocery bag and packed them all away. The last one in the clean laundry pile that he grabbed, a blood red shirt that hung loose on him whose color reminded Ray of his soulmate mark, he hung up in his closet. So the following Wednesday, they drove to Ray’s place for game night and Ray gave Ryan the bag before the gent left. Ryan blushed when he opened the bag and saw what was inside. Ray scratched at the back of his neck and looked away in embarrassment. The number of shirts he had really showed how frequently that he stayed the night at Ryan's since that was the only time Ray ever got a shirt- except for that one time with the Freebird’s Super Monster Burrito.

They didn’t spend every Friday night together. Sometimes Michael and Gavin would bring Ray over to their place after work and they would spend the night playing games and Michael and Gavin would drink.

They were playing Super Smash Brothers. Michael had said no to playing the game again. Gavin’s words were slurred and his movements slow. Michael was in a similar state on the other side of Gavin. He had a beer in his hand as he watched Ray deliver a solid beat down.

“So, what do you think of the new TV?” Michael asked when the fight was over and Ray was declared the victor.

“It’s good. Pretty nice.” Ray set his controller on the table and stretched out his arms.

“Only pretty nice? Seriously look at this? It’s fucking great as dicks man,” Michael said, sounding offended that Ray would think their new TV was anything but the best.

Ray shook his head; he grinned. “Ryan’s is the best. His TV is to die for. I want that TV. If something happens to Ryan, I get that fucking big ass TV. I don’t know where I’ll put it but that TV is mine,” he said.

“Ryan this. Ryan that. Seriously, it’s all about Ryan with you now; you should just bloody shag the guy,” Gavin said. His words were slurred from the number of “bevs” he had consumed.

“Yeah well he’s waiting for his soulmate, remember Gavvers?” Michael said. He slid his arms around his lanky soulmate and pulled him close. He nosed at Gavin’s hair.

“You could shag Ryan while you wait for your soulmate to show up,” Gavin suggested.

The idea of sharing his first time with Ryan had crossed his mind before but Ray couldn’t do that. He couldn’t have Ryan for just one night and never have him again. He had a feeling that if they ever did anything he wouldn’t want to stop. James would get there soon; Ray just had to wait.

Gavin’s moan pulled Ray out of his reverie. Michael’s mouth was latched onto Gavin’s neck.

The sight wasn’t new to Ray; he had lived with the two for a month when he had come to Austin and waited for his apartment to be ready. He ignored them and went to the kitchen to get another bag of chips. A text from Ryan had him smiling.

Occasionally Michael and Gavin hosted game parties at their place, inviting most everyone from the office. They would play Mario Party or other good multiplayer games, getting others from the office to join in with them on the fun; Lindsay would kick everyone’s asses.

One Friday night Michael called Ray and invited him over for an impromptu game party. He asked if Ray needed a ride over. He told Michael that he was actually with Ryan and he could hitch a ride over with him if the gent felt like going out.

When they got there, Michael cornered him in the kitchen, beer in hand, “so not just Wednesday anymore?” He asked teasingly; his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Ray rolled his eyes. “Naw man,” he said, glancing surreptitiously at the gent. Ryan laughed at something someone said; he smiled and looked at him, eyes locking with Ray’s. It sent a small shiver of excitement through Ray which he stomped on as viciously as he could.

This was fucking killing Ray; his crush on Ryan was out of control. Hell, they even touched when they played now and it was messing with his concentration. His kill/death ratio was going down. There was nothing he could do about it.

Those nights were all that he had. He wanted to enjoy them before he met James and James ruined his life and took him away from Ryan. He just had to get through them; he could do this. He’s marathoned game sessions for whole weekends before. He could play video games with Ryan without the gent ever finding out about his massive and insane crush on him.

It would just be so much easier if James would make his appearance and do it soon. Then maybe his crush would dissipate and Ray and Ryan could hang out without the awkward crush between them.

It was one of the few times when they were quiet while they played together. Ray’s thoughts ran the gauntlet from oh my god, Ryan is touching me, stay focused on the game, you missed an easy kill right there, to could he and James ever just relax and play like this or would Ray be playing by himself while James did something else but having a soulmate that didn't play games sounded depressing. Ryan’s thoughts, on the other hand, were more centered on playing the game and trying to beat Ray. He had already forgotten about them touching.

“So Haywood,” Ray said while waiting to respawn. His eyes were locked on the screen.

Ryan glanced over quickly before returning his attention to the game.

“You’re from Georgia?” Ray asked.

“Yea,” Ryan nodded.

“Have you got any family in Austin?”

Ryan shook his head. “No.”

“Huh, so you’re like the only Haywood here?”

“There might be others but I’m the only Haywood from my family. Why do you ask?”

Well- that screwed him. Seriously, how was Ray supposed to meet his soulmate, if there were no other Haywood’s in Austin?

“Meh. Just wondering why you moved to Austin when the Haywood clan is in Georgia.”

“Ah well, that involves an ex-girlfriend.”

“Oh, ok.”

They played for a little while longer in silence. Ryan turned the conversation over in his head; it was almost like a Gavin question with how random it was. There had to be a reason for Ray to ask it. For the life of him though Ryan couldn't figure it out.

The awkward silence ended when Ray assassinated Ryan’s character on screen; he giggled through the animation.

In bed that night Ray stared up at the ceiling in despair. According to Ryan’s answer, he was fucking screwed meeting another Haywood. The only way he would get to meet another Haywood was if he went with Ryan to Georgia. That would be fun to explain. Hi bestie, I think one of your relatives is my soulmate. Is anyone related to you named James?

This all could've been so much easier if Ryan was named James. Seriously that would've been the best thing ever. What could his soulmate have that Ryan didn't? Nothing. Ryan should be his soulmate.

Ray growled and slammed his fist into the mattress in sheer frustration.

That night he dreamed of James having a deep voice and soft blonde hair. James’ hands wandered over his body in smooth practiced motions. James’ fingers rubbed against the mark on Ray’s wrist.

Ray jerked one out in the shower that morning, stubbornly thinking of dark skin and olive eyes and a lanky body behind him but right before he came his traitorous mind switched to Ryan. Fuck. Even in his fantasies, he couldn't escape him.

Thing is, no one could know about his massive crush on Ryan. No one. The guy wasn't his soulmate and it would lead to disaster if anyone found out that his soulmate and Ryan shared the same last name; interactions with Ryan could become stilted and awkward and that was the last thing Ray wanted. Whatever God was out there that had matched the soulmates was getting a cruel laugh out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff drummed his fingers on the desk and glanced to Ryan. Ryan’s eyes were glued to Ray as he watched the Puerto Rican stretch after a lengthy Let’s Play.

Ryan’s eyes were too high for Ray’s face though. Geoff followed Ryan’s lovesick gaze.

Ray stretched his arms up, fingers interlaced. The sleeves on his signature purple hoodie were pulled back to his elbows. A similarly colored purple cloth covered his wrist. Ryan’s eyes were on that. A dreamy smile was on Ryan’s lips.

Geoff glanced between the two again, double checking his suspicions. Yep. The gent was still just staring at the lad’s wrist where the name of Ray’s soulmate was.

Geoff chuckled. Well, that explained those Wednesday night game nights.

“Ray, good job winning the Tower of Pimps. You stole it right out from under Ryan,” Geoff said. He couldn't help the smirk plastered on his face.

“What can I say; I’m the best of the best.”

“I’ll get him back later,” Ryan said.

Later Geoff cornered him in the back part of the office.

Geoff leaned against the wall, blocking the only exit. His arms were crossed over his chest. He smirked at Ryan.

“Ray is your soulmate,” Geoff said matter of factly. He grinned. His eyes twinkled deviously.

“Uh. What?” Was all that Ryan managed to say, sounding as eloquent as Gavin.

“Ray Narvaez Jr is your soulmate,” Geoff said. He stepped closer to Ryan with each word.

“I- uh. Well-” Ryan scratched the back of his head. Way to go on denying that.

“Can I see?” Geoff asked, waving to the cover on Ryan’s wrist.

Well, there wasn’t any point now in trying to say no. Geoff already knew that Ray was his soulmate. Besides, it wasn't like it was Gavin asking. If it was Gavin then Ryan might’ve punched him in the face. But this was Geoff. If there was anyone that could be trusted at Achievement Hunter it was Geoff.

Ryan, without saying a word, unbuckled the cover and pulled it off. He held his wrist up for Geoff to see _Ray Narvaez Jr._ in bright purple.

“Huh? It’s the same color as his hoodie.” Geoff’s hand wrapped around Ryan’s wrist, carefully avoiding touching the mark.

“Geoff-” Jack came up behind Geoff, phone in hand. He took one look at them and his eyebrows shot straight up.

“So- what’s going on?” Jack asked. He slid his phone into his back pocket.

Ryan yanked at his arm but Geoff held on tight.

“You’ll never guess who Ryan’s soulmate is. Or for that matter, Ray’s,” Geoff chuckled.

“Geoff,” Ryan growled. He yanked on his arm again.

Geoff was fine. But the more people that found out about who his soulmate was the worse it was going to get. And if Tumblr found out that Ryan and Ray were soulmate's, well Ryan didn't want to see what the Internet would do. Thankfully Mavin was their main focus but the fans were capricious and the focus could change at any moment.

“It’s Jack; he won’t tell a soul.”

Ryan huffed. His shoulders dropped back. “Fine, but no one else,” Ryan said. He had to keep a lid on this somehow.

Jack waited until he had Ryan’s permission to even look at his wrist and see the name even though Geoff had all but told Jack who Ryan’s soulmate was.

“Huh, so that’s why you’re always watching him,” Jack said.

“Yeah. I thought first it was just because Ray was the best player in the room.”

Geoff finally let go of Ryan’s wrist. Ryan was quick to cover it back up in case someone else decided to just waltz back there.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Geoff asked. His mustache twitched.

“Geoff,” Jack warned, his voice low.

“No," Geoff held up a hand, "I wanna hear this.”

Ryan held up his hands defensively. “Look, we’re just friends right now.”

“Uh huh- yeah and how long is this going to last Ryan? You are planning on asking the kid out right?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Well- yeah.”

“Good.”

Well asking Ray out on a date was easier said than done. They had started out as friends. Which was going great. They played games together at each other’s places. They had lunch together. So one day Ryan finally got the courage to ask Ray out. It was overdue after weeks of tip-toeing around the idea and Geoff dropping little innocuous hints like telling Ryan about a new movie that was coming out (which inevitably Michael and Gavin would drag Ray along with them to see the new flick) or one of the festivals (which Ray would give Ryan a weird a look when Ryan tried inviting Ray to one).

On the outside Ryan was cool and collected, wallet already in his back pocket and cell phone in the front. His keys jingled in his hand as he approached the Achievement Hunter office. He smiled at everyone as always.

Inside was a different story. Ryan was a bundle of nerves as he repeated the words he had carefully chosen and rehearsed that morning in the mirror before driving to the office. He wore a charcoal gray button up and wore it over a black shirt. His jeans were the ones that he had worn on the few dates he had had over the years in his search for Ray. He was ready. He could do this.

Ryan took one last breath before opening the door as he tried to calm his fluttering heart.

“Hey, Ray.”

The lad smiled when he saw him. “Hey Ryan, what’s up?” Ryan looked good, better than usual. His jeans hugged his legs; the sleeves of his shirt showed off his arms. Ray hoped James could look that damn good.

The others in the room turned to him. Geoff's mustache twitched as his mouth curled into an amused grin; the gent leaned back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest.

“Want to grab some lunch? I was thinking about going to Torchy’s.”

“Really?”

Ryan nodded. So far so good.

“Torchy’s sounds good, Ryan. Are you driving?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Ryan said. His hand tightened on the doorknob, knuckles going white. He looked to Geoff for assistance. The other gent just shrugged.

“Well, I’m in,” Geoff said.

“Me too,” Gavin said.

“Jack?” Michael asked.

Jack nodded. “Yeah.”

Well- there went his date.

“Look we can’t all fit in Ryan’s car,” Jack, ever the voice of reason, said.

Ryan opened his mouth, ready to say that Ray could ride with him; maybe try and get a few minutes alone with the lad. Before he could say anything Geoff jumped in. “Alright, so lads in Michael’s car and gents we ride with Ryan.”

Everyone nodded and agreed and Ryan dropped his hand from the door, agreeing with them.

The gents piled into Ryan’s car. Geoff sat in the front seat while Jack went for the back. Ryan flipped the radio on; he wasn't in the mood for any conversation.

Five minutes into the awkwardly silent ride Geoff huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You should ask him out.”

“What did you think lunch was?” Ryan snapped at him. It wasn't his fault but he could've helped, maybe dragged Michael to some other restaurant. If anything it was Michael’s fault; he sabotaged Ryan’s chance.

“Take him to dinner.”

“Oh. And how am I going to stop other people inviting themselves along for that one too?” Ryan made a quick right turn and when he did he gave Geoff a quick glare before returning his gaze to the road.

Geoff didn't rise to the bait. “Well tonight there won’t be anyone else in the office and you could drive him home.”

“Oh.” That would actually be easier. Fewer people. Just Ray and him. “Thank you, I guess.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of power that comes with being the boss.” Geoff sighed heavily acting as if the weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulders.

“How are you going to get Gavin and Michael out?” Jack asked.

“Leave that to me.”

The lads arrived first at Torchy’s.

“Hey, old men, what took you so long?” Michael teased.

“Ryan here drives like a fucking old lady that's what.” Geoff sauntered into the restaurant, his hands tucked into his pockets.

“Geoff, a yellow light means slow down. Not press on the gas pedal and pray to God that you make it across alive.”

“Whatever,” Geoff waved it off, “You could've made the light anyway.”

Ray was the in the front, waiting to be served.

Ryan stepped up right behind him, ignoring Geoff’s weak protests.

A young man, barely into his twenties with hazel green eyes and brown hair stepped up the counter. ‘James’ was on his name tag.

Ray beamed at the kid. He smiled brighter than Ryan had ever seen the Puerto Rican smile for a stranger.

“S’up James. I’m Ray.” He sounded anxious and nervous but thrilled.

“Hi, Ray, what can I get you today?” James said, his voice flat and drone like.

Ray’s face fell but he recovered quickly, slipping on a wry smile before rattling off his order.

That date idea failed. But there was always later.

Ryan went to the Achievement Hunter office that night to ask Ray to dinner, this time as a date. He was halfway across the building when he got a text from Geoff.

_Tried to stop them. But Michael and Gavin took Ray home._

Ryan scowled at the text.

Maybe he could still pick Ray up for dinner. They could go play games afterward. That could work.

Another text from Geoff came in shortly after, right before he fired off a message to Ray asking if he wanted to join him for dinner. _They said something about a dinner. I think._

Ryan huffed.

The frustration didn't end there though. The next day was Wednesday and Michael and Gavin dragged Ray along with them to some bar to be their DD. Barbara and a few others went along with them. It was the first Wednesday in a long time that Ryan spent the night alone at his place. He had turned on his xbox but after staring at the screen sullenly for five minutes he turned it off.

Team Nice Dynamite had a plan. They had noticed some pretty weird happenings going on between the R&R Connection. They were cool with Ryan, the dude was a dork and hot but he was also a bit insane; if anything Edgar the cow proved the man wasn't completely sane. But something was going on between the two and they were going to find out. It wasn't just Wednesday nights; they were hanging out on the weekend and Michael knew that Ray would spend the night at Ryan's sometimes.

The crush Ray had on Ryan was obvious. While Michael didn't know who Ray’s soulmate was it had hurt Michael to see Ryan that day when the gent looked like he was going on a date that night. Why else would he have worn clothes that actually made him look good? And then to show off in front of Ray. There was no way that they could stand for that. Michael and Gavin made it their personal mission to take Ray home with them for that week; they were going to show him a good time.

Michael chomped down on the plate of nachos. Gavin, his soulmate, devoured a quesadilla. Ray was poking at a burrito like it had somehow offended him.

“Eat up Ray, you’re a growing boy,” Michael said. He pushed the plate closer.

Ray rolled his eyes. “Yeah, soon I’ll be as tall as Gavin over here,” he said, poking Gavin in the side.

Gavin squawked and swatted at the finger. “You’ll never be as tall as me X-Ray.”

“Watch out, Vav, I could hit my growth spurt any day now.”

“Nah, I like you this size,” Gavin said. He patted Ray on the head. “Makes for a good chin rest.”

It cheered Michael up to see them bickering like usual. It had been too long since it was just the lads going out together. They needed this. Ray had been with Ryan far too often.

Ray shoved Gavin off of him. Gavin collided with Michael. The two shared a conspiratory grin.

They took Ray out with them the next night too, even though it was a Wednesday night. They dragged Ray out of the office before he could say anything about it being game night and it was his turn to pick the game.

Thursday night the lads took him to Blazer Tag. They were able to play on a team together and they got wise and had Gavin acting as their shield while they fired from behind him. Gavin was a great distraction.

By Friday Ray had had enough of team lads. They were fun to hang out with but after being around them for the past three nights he couldn't do it again; they were too much. When they drank the two steadily grew more handsy and Gavin would sit in Michael’s lap and start kissing the other’s neck. They reminded Ray of his lack of someone special. Or rather they reminded him of his stupid crush on Ryan. He wanted to do wicked things to that man. When that Georgian accent came out, it sent shivers up Ray’s spine.

Friday afternoon Ray kept an eye on the time and when the clocked flipped to five he had his bag in his hand and he was out the door, jacket fluttering behind him. Ryan hadn't said anything about doing anything that night. So he had the night to himself. It was just him and his console that night.

Except plans don't always work out.

A small blue car pulled up to him as he walked to the bus station. His heart started to flutter at the sight of the familiar vehicle; his thoughts of being alone disappeared. The passenger window rolled down.

Ray crossed his arms and leaned on the car door, giving the driver a wry smile. “Hey handsome. Looking for some company tonight?” Ray asked. He emphatically waggled his brow.

“Depends. How much do you charge?” Ryan asked, playing along.

“Hmm…” Ray tapped a finger against his lips in contemplation, cheekily looking Ryan over from head to toe. “For you double the rate, two dollars.”

“Deal,” Ryan said. He leaned over and unlocked the passenger door. “Come on in, I’ll spoil you.”

Ray couldn't help the laugh that escaped him; he tossed his bag into the backseat and got in.

They ended up going to Chuy’s. When Ray went to the bathroom after their meal, Ryan flagged the waiter down and passed his card over. Ray rolled his eyes when he got back and the waiter handed the check over to Ryan.

“You know the girlfriend experience costs double the normal rate,” Ray said.

“I thought I was already paying double?” Ryan said. He slid his wallet back into his pocket and stood.

Ray followed right behind him. “Yeah well it’s double double for you.”

Ryan snorted. “It better be worth it for that much.”

“Oh, it is. You get my virgin ass,” Ray said. He stuck out his tongue.

Ryan stopped. His eyes trailed down Ray’s body. “Well it is a good ass,” he said, nodding his head in appreciation.

Ray snorted in disbelief.

They left Chuy’s. They had debated in the restaurant about what to do next like going to see a movie or playing video games. Ray insisted that since they weren't able to hang out on Wednesday night that they should play video games that night. So Ryan drove to his home and they started up the console.

Ray had a blast hanging out with Ryan even though there was a strange undertone to the night; he shook his head and forced the feeling to the back of his mind. Ray knew that Ryan hadn't meant anything like that; he was just being friendly.

The hooker joke didn't end there. A couple of days later Ryan asked Ray if the going rate was still four dollars. It took the lad a second to remember but once he did he smirked and nodded, amused at the joke. Ryan would take Ray out on those nights and pay for dinner and it all felt very date like but Ray shushed that part of him and insisted that it was Ryan being friendly.

During the middle of a Minecraft Let’s Play, a kilted avatar walked in front of Ray on screen. “Hey, Ray,” Ryan said.

“Yeah, Rye?”

“Can I start a tab?” Ryan asked. The kilted avatar paused in front of him. He had a rose in his hand.

“What?” Ray asked. He ignored the avatar and turned to continue mining.

“You know. A tab? I basically already have one going since I don’t pay you each time,” Ryan said.

It took a Ray a second to think about why Ryan would be paying him and when he caught on he started laughing so hard that he could barely speak. It took a minute before he could say anything. “Yeah, but I think with you know inflation, the prices have gone up. But yeah- you can totally start a tab.”

“What?” Ryan cried out in mock outrage. “But the prices were set up a couple of weeks ago.”

“Yeah. Well, it’s double the double double rate.” Ray could only think while he said this that they were so boned. Some fan was going to take those words and twist them. They were going to write fanfics about what Ryan meant about opening a tab. But for the life of him, Ray couldn't stop himself.

The joke confused the others and when they asked about it Ryan just brushed it off. Ray was laughing too hard to say anything in reply.

The fans did not disappoint. Ray checked Tumblr after a few days and found that some people had created a few pieces of fan art of Ryan owing Ray diet cokes, how it got to Diet Coke he’ll never know but there was one person who drew Ray on a street corner wearing stockings. They were the closest. Ray saved the picture on his phone so he could show Ryan later when none of the other guys were around. The gent chuckled when he saw the photo and asked Ray to send it to him.

That night they went back to Ray’s place where they played Call of Duty. Minecraft had been a bitch to work with that day, kicking Geoff out of the game twice and the gent was yelling at his Xbox to work. Ray just wanted something simple, guns and explosions.

They had just finished a fun match; Ryan had challenged Ray to play Nuke Town with only knives. It was a hilarious way to play. Ray still managed to get a bunch of kills, dominating and assisting his team to a solid victory online.

Their legs were pressed up against each other as they flipped through Netflix looking for something funny to watch; something they could maybe agree on. If they couldn't find anything then there was always the old standby, Games of Thrones. Which they inevitably choose.

Ray leaned back on his couch; Ryan was right next to him. In his peripheral, he could see Ryan shift a little closer to him. He quirked his brow at the motion. Ryan mocked him and wiggled his brows. The episode started.

Ray steadily felt himself warm up as the show progressed; Ryan relaxed against him. If Ray turned his head he could almost kiss the older gent.

Fuck-

Was that what was about to happen?

Ryan glanced at Ray. His eyes darted down to his lips.

Ray had to remember that he was sitting next to Ryan. Not to James. He was Ryan. He wasn't James. This was Ryan. Fuck. Maybe he was reading this wrong. Ray turned away from Ryan, looking to the TV, watching Tyrion rant about something; He resolved to focus on Tyrion and not the hot guy lying next to him.

From his peripheral, Ray could see a concerned look on Ryan's face. Ryan placed a finger under Ray’s chin and turned his head to face him. Ryan could have read this wrong but after all the time they had been together was Ray really that shy? Ryan didn't want Ray to feel like he had to do anything. It could be that the lad was just nervous; Ray had made allusions to his inexperience before.

“Ray?” Ryan asked. He looked into the lad’s deep brown eyes.

Ray swallowed. His eyes glanced from Ryan’s mesmerizing too blue eyes to his lips. He was too stunned to do anything. All he could see was Ryan. All he could feel was Ryan. The man was encompassing him at that point.

“Can I kiss you?” Ryan asked. His hand pressed against Ray’s cheek.

Ray’s eyelashes fluttered at the tentative touch. His flippant grin turned into a soft smile. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Ryan grazed his thumb against Ray’s stubbled cheek, smiling as he did so. He tilted his head lower, angling his mouth to fit nicely against Ray’s.

Ray took another deep breath. A shudder ran through him.

Ryan leaned closer.

Their breaths mixed. Ray’s smelled saccharine sweet like Monster. Ryan could only smile at the thought of how Ray might taste. Each inhale Ray smelled the earthy woodsy scent that was Ryan.

Their lips brushed in the barest of kisses. It felt incredible. It felt perfect. It felt. So. Right.

Ryan’s hand slid from Ray’s cheek to the back his neck and into his hair. His lips pressed more insistently against Ray’s. The feeling of perfection settled through him, seeping into his very being. So this is what kissing your soulmate was like, it was everything Ryan wanted it to be.

Ryan smiled against Ray’s lips; his other hand came up to cradle Ray’s cheek. “Ray,” Ryan breathed out softly.

The other’s name was on the tip of his tongue before he realized he was about to say Ryan, not James. This wasn't James. He wasn't with James.

Fuck.

Ray’s eyes snapped open. He pushed at Ryan’s chest.

“No.” Ray cringed. He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” He had been waiting for James. He had wanted his first kiss to be with James. Now it wasn’t. Fuck. He had messed up.

Ryan’s heart stopped. Everything paused. He pulled his hands back from Ray

Ray backed up away from Ryan. He rubbed at his eyes under his glasses.

“I can’t be with you, Rye.”

Ryan’s heart shattered at those words. Pain seized his chest. One touch of heaven and he was hooked and now he couldn't have anymore. What had happened? Had he…

“Did I,” Ryan swallowed back the anguish and the pain that gripped him. “Did I do something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?” Ryan asked. His voice was the quietest it had ever been.

Ray could hear him loud and clear though. This hurt him too. He couldn't look Ryan in the face; he couldn't look in those too blue eyes and know that he had hurt his friend.

Ryan forced himself to keep his hands in his lap instead of lifting the lad’s chin so that he could see those brown eyes.

Ray shook his head again. “No… It's not your fault. It’s nothing you’ve done. I’m just- I’m waiting for someone.” Ray didn't have to say anything for Ryan to know that Ray was waiting for his soulmate. Waiting for someone that wasn’t him. He didn't have Ryan Haywood on his wrist.

Ryan swallowed his initial pain. “That person is incredibly lucky,” he said. The words came out sincere and heartfelt. Even though he was being torn apart on the inside.

Ray crumbled under them. He looked to the window and the orange glow of the street lights.

“Can I ask who?” Ryan’s voice trembled.

“I’d rather not say.” That was what he said instead of saying that his soulmate was _James Haywood_ , who was quite possibly one of Ryan’s relatives. That would be a great way to meet his soulmate, being introduced to James Haywood while he was Ryan Haywood’s boyfriend. Huh. Maybe they could do a threesome. Ray told his dick to shut up and get out of this conversation. It was already awkward as hell and the situation didn't need any help.

“Okay.” Ryan took a steadying breath. Being next to Ray hurt too much. He had to get outside. He needed fresh air. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ryan said before leaving.

Ray nodded. His head was down. He didn't see the way Ryan’s fingers dipped under the tartan cloth and ran along his soulmate's name. For one small fraction of a second an obnoxious purple ‘y’ could be seen under the fabric.

“Yeah.” Ray shut the door behind Ryan. His fingers clenched. He pressed his back against the door and collapsed.

Fuck. Why couldn't the name on his wrist be Ryan Haywood? It was just one word off. Just one.

Ray tore off the wristband. He threw it across the room with as much force as he could.

_James Haywood. James Fucking Haywood._

For once the sight of his soulmate’s name didn't bring him any comfort. He glared balefully at the name.

“You should've been Ryan.” He scrunched up his nose and scratched at the name. He begged whoever had given him this name to change it to Ryan. To let Ryan be his soulmate. But nothing happened. Nothing changed. _James Haywood_ was the red name on his wrist, taunting him with being so close.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan’s energy was sapped after everything. The drive home was painful and slow. His heart was a lead weight in his chest. His clothes scratched and itched. His head was a mess of cotton balls. Nothing felt right; he wanted to throw up and lay in bed.

Was it possible that Ray was his soulmate but Ryan wasn’t his? Did it work like that? Everything he had read on the subject said no. The names matched up. They always did. In the past couple of years as the names were researched that was the one true statement: your name was on the wrist of the person on your wrist. So how could Ryan’s name not be on Ray’s wrist?

There was always asking Ray to see the name on his wrist but that was terribly impolite and improper, especially since Ray had already said no. The name was personal; sharing it with someone was intimate.

The only reason that Ryan had shown Geoff and Jack was because the former had figured out that Ray’s name was on Ryan’s wrist and that the two were soulmates. If it wasn't for that then no one but his ex-girlfriend and parents would know the name of his soulmate.

Ryan drove home on automatic. His hands turned the wheel with a familiarity as he zoned out.

When he got home he stared at his garage door; his car idled in the driveway. The house just felt empty. He felt empty. Nothing seemed right.

Ryan had finally gathered the courage to ask to kiss Ray. But the lad had turned him down. Not before their lips had pressed together in the lightest of touches; in that touch, Ryan had found heaven. Something had settled inside him so pleasantly at that moment. But Ray had told him no. Ray stopped it. Now that Ryan had experienced it he wanted more. He wanted to taste. He wanted to feel Ray.

Ryan slammed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of his driveway. He left his neighborhood and turned onto the highway; from there he let his feet hit the gas and never stopped.

The highway was an open road at this time of the night. Thanks to Texans’ need for speed, Ryan pushed his car to 80 and sped on, taking in the thrill as the wind raced passed him and all his troubles went with it. He drove mindlessly down the road.

After an hour of mindless driving, Ryan pulled over into a gas station and filled his car up. He pulled out his cellphone and tapped his way to Geoff’s contact information. He stared at the screen and debated calling Geoff and asking for a personal day tomorrow.

The gas pump popped when his car was filled up and it startled him out of his reverie. He locked his phone and slipped it into his pocket. They had a Let’s Play tomorrow. Ryan sighed; he couldn't do that to Geoff.

The drive home was slow and as he neared it he considered everything in his life. If he hadn't found Ray here in Austin maybe it was time to move onto somewhere else; he could always return home to Georgia and look there.

The Let’s Play the next day was oddly quiet. Two members of their small group were noticeably silent.

Michael and Gavin sent the other lad curious glances every so often. Gavin jumped around in front of Ray’s avatar, trying to get the lad to smile.

“Look, Ray, I’m vomiting roses,” Gavin said. His creeper avatar on the screen hurled the roses at the tuxedo avatar. “I found a dozen roses.”

“Gavin, you gave me 11,” Ray said.

“What?” Gavin squawked. “There were. There was a dozen there.”

“God damn it, Gavin, a dozen is 12,” Michael said, coming to Ray’s aid.

“Come on. We need to find a cow,” Ray said. They just had to finish the Let’s Play.

The gents had noticed their other teammate’s unusual silence and the lad’s and they had put two and two together. They couldn't say anything about it with the lads there.

Once the stilted Let’s Play was over and the lads went to the lunch, Jack and Geoff cornered the other gent.

“What happened?”

Ryan sighed. He pushed his gaming set up out of the way. There was a weariness to his movements. When he glanced up at them, his eyes, normally bright, were dull and dim.

The pain in his chest from the previous night hadn't gone. It left him drained, unable to muster up a placating smile; he ran his hand through his hair.

There was no other way to say it. “I- we’re not soulmates.”

“What the fuck? What do you mean “you’re not soulmates”?” Geoff did air quotes.

Jack patted Ryan's shoulder. “Are you certain?”

No. No, he wasn't certain.

Ryan rubbed at his eyes. He keenly felt the exhaustion, a deep physical bone weary exhaustion.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“Fuck.” Geoff cursed. He rolled back in his chair. His arms crossed over his chest.

“There has to be a reason. You have his name.” Jack slumped onto the arm of the sofa Ryan was on.

“It doesn't matter. It just means that there is another Ray Narvaez Jr. out there that I haven’t met yet.” Ryan shrugged. The pain seemed to cut worse after that statement.

“No. No there fucking isn’t. Jesus. He is your Ray. You’re little fucking Ray of god damned sunshine. There has to be a reason for this. FUCK.” Geoff yelled. He kicked Michael’s chair. It bounced and hit Ray’s.

“Let’s have a god damned gents night. We haven't done that in a while,” Geoff said.

Dejected and forlorn, Ryan could only agree. He didn't have the energy to fight Geoff on this.

They ended up going to one of the many bars in Austin. They chatted about various things. Ryan let the other two lead the conversation, offering up his input whenever asked. He nursed a Diet Coke while Jack and Geoff had several beers. Eventually, Ryan called for the check and Jack and Geoff asked for theirs as well. They handed over their credit cards.

The waitress came back. “Uh… James Haywood?” She asked.

Ryan raised his hand. She handed him the check. She called out Jack and passed the check to him and then passed Geoff his.

“James?” Geoff asked, looking at Ryan curiously. His mustache twitched.

“Yeah, that’s my first name,” Ryan said, looking to Geoff in confusion, “didn't you already know that?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. It must’ve slipped my mind.” Geoff’s eyes glazed over. He gazed over Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan looked back and turned to Geoff. There was nothing interesting behind him.

“You okay, Geoff?” Jack asked.

“Mmm… Yeah. I was just wondering about something,” he said before taking a drink of beer.

“Care to share with the class?” Jack asked.

“Nah” Geoff shook his head. “So about that idea for a GTA Thing’s To Do you had Ryan,” Geoff said, changing the topic.

Ryan knew Geoff had something on his mind; he just didn't have the energy left in him to question Geoff. Ever since the other night, everything just took more effort. He just wanted to go home and curl up in front of the computer and lose himself in a virtual world.

Being out with the other guys had brightened his night up a tad. But when he got home and took off the tartan band and looked at the name on his wrist the bright purple was the dullest it had ever been. He rubbed at it and thought of Ray; his mood turned somber once again.

Team Nice Dynamite had taken Ray out earlier that day and they had done their best to cheer him up. Gavin took his stupidity and asinine questions to new levels. Ray’s laughter rang false and it sounded harsh to their ears; his smile was plastered on. They just couldn't get their fellow lad out of the funk he was in.

Gavin had had enough. He didn’t yell or shout. He pulled Ray into a hug. “X-Ray,” Gavin murmured. Ray didn’t fight it; he dropped his head onto Gavin’s shoulder. It just showed how drained the lad was that he wasn’t trying to play it off with a self-deprecating joke.

“What happened?” Michael asked. He rubbed soothing circles on Ray’s back.

“Ryan,” Ray huffed.

Michael’s hand stopped; his body went tense at the name. Thousands of scenarios flew through his head. Ryan was a good guy but for Ray to act so drastically out of character something had to have gone down between the two.

“What happened?” Michael asked again. This time, his voice was sharp and clipped. He was ready to tear Ryan a new one if anything had happened to their fellow lad.

“Nothing,” Ray said shakily. He lifted his head and turned to look at Michael, letting the lad see the anguish and pain. “We’re just- not soulmates.” Ray shook his head. He stepped out of Gavin’s embrace. Gavin’s arms fluttered to rest by his side; he glanced to Michael.

“You aren’t?” Michael asked.

Ray sighed; he shook his head. His fingers played along the edges of the cover.

“Who is your soulmate, X-Ray?” Gavin asked. He stepped over to Michael’s side.

“I- I can’t tell you,” Ray stammered; he stepped back from Gavin.

“Why?” Michael asked. His lips twitched up. “Do we know them?”

Ray hesitated; he grimaced. “You might,” he finally said.

“Oh? Do they work at Rooster Teeth?” Gavin asked, excited. He bounced at the prospect of setting Ray up with his soulmate.

Ray glared.

Gavin clammed up.

There was no way Ray was telling Michael and Gavin who his soulmate was. Ryan would hear about it and know that Ray’s soulmate was related to him. Gavin was the biggest gossip of the group; once Gavin knew then in about thirty minutes the whole of Rooster Teeth would know.

“Alright. But if you need anything just let us know. We’re here for you Ray,” Michael said.

“Thanks, guys,” Ray said. A small smile cracked on his face. The first genuine smile they had seen on Ray all day.

But they were lucky. They had each other; they were soulmates. They didn't have to wait any longer to try and find them. They didn't have to deal with the fact that their soulmate had the same last name as their best friend and crush. Ray would give anything for Ryan to be his soulmate. It was sad to even consider it but he was jealous of them. Jealous that they had each other and here he was without his soulmate and crushing on Ryan Haywood.

Ray went home that night and cursed his insomnia. He stripped down to his boxers and was about to pull on a baggy red shirt, the one that Ryan let him borrow when Ray stayed over inadvertently that first night; Ryan had never asked for it back. Ray shuddered when he saw the shirt. He balled it up and threw it to the far back of the closet where he couldn't see it. He grabbed another shirt at random and tugged it on, refusing to think about the red shirt in the back of his closet. He immersed himself in video games and stayed up late.

The next day he was the last to arrive in the little office where it was just the five of them, no Ryan in sight. Even thinking about him caused a vice to grip his heart.

Geoff was in his spot, a cup of coffee in hand. There was no telling how many cups the gent had already had. If they could have a coffee machine in the office it would be next to Geoff; the guy probably owned a part of Columbia with the amount of coffee that he drank.

Ray booted up his systems. He considered getting a monster while the computer came to life.

“Ray,” Geoff called. There was a barely contained steel edge to his voice. Ray flinched. This was obviously not good.

“Yeah?” Ray asked, looking to Geoff.

“Geoff,” Jack started. His voice was calm but firm.

Geoff held up a hand and stopped any other comment from Jack, silencing the voice of reason.

“You don’t know Ryan’s full name do you?”

Ray’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What?” He asked.

“Ryan isn’t his first name,” Geoff said.

Ray’s heart skipped a beat. He gulped; his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

Michael and Gavin, previously oblivious to the conversation felt the sudden staggering tension in the air and turned around in an eerily synchronized twin like movement.

“Ok… What is his first name?” Ray asked. His fingers curled gingerly around the sleeve of his jacket.

“His full name is James Ryan Haywood.”

A pin drop could've been heard in that room at that moment. There was no sound from there. Nothing. Absolute silence.

All eyes turned to look at the crestfallen Ray as his eyes blew wide at the information.

Holy fucking shit. Ryan was James. James was Ryan- Ryan was his fucking soulmate all along.

“Why the fuck didn't you tell me, Geoff?” Ray shouted, yanking off his headphones.

Ray ran to the back room and staggered to a stop. Only one pair of eyes met his and they were as hard as steel, staring him down, daring him to take another step into the room.

“Where’s Ryan?” Ray asked Lindsay.

Her eyes narrowed. If there ever was a look that perfectly summed up glaring daggers that was it. He would've been dead ten times over now if she could glare literal daggers. “Why do you care?” She asked. Her arms were folded across her chest.

“He told me his name is Ryan. His real name is James. Who the hell goes by their fucking middle name these days?”

Lindsay’s perfectly trimmed brow arched but she remained quiet and unwavering.

“Fuck. Okay.” Ray hazarded a few steps closer, pleading with her. “I fucking didn't know that his name was James. No one told me.”

Lindsay sighed and uncrossed her arms. “Did you really not know?” She asked, concern evident in her voice.

Ray shook his head. “Why would I be here if I had known that the fucking hot blonde IT guy’s real name was James.”

“Hot blonde IT guy?” She asked, intrigued, brows arching high as a dreamy smile slowly spread.

“Lindsay.” Ray snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Focus.”

She waved him on. “Continue…”

Ray growled. He planted his hands on her desk and leaned over her monitor. “Where is Ryan?”

“Well, last I heard Mr. Hot blonde IT guy was taking a personal day.”

“Fuck.” Ray dropped his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, unconsciously having copied the nervous habit from Ryan. His Soulmate. His fucking soulmate with a capital S. And he had told his soulmate “no”. Fuck he was an idiot. Worse than Gavin even.

“Lindsay, did you get a chance to finish those videos last night?” Ryan asked from the door; his head was down as he looked through his bag.

“Ryan?” Ray squeaked, voice reaching Gavin levels of girly.

“Ray?” Ryan stopped and looked up. His entire posture seemed to deflate. The megawatt smile that Ryan had always greeted Ray with wasn't there and Ray’s heart fell at that.

Fuck, he had to fix this mess.

He turned and glared at Lindsay. “You lied,” he whispered.

He took careful measured steps over to Ryan. Those too blue eyes watched him. Ryan's shoulders tensed as Ray got close.

“Rye, can we talk?”

Ryan held up his hands. “If it’s about the other night I get it. It’s fine.”

“No- it’s not fine.”

Ray grabbed one of Ryan’s hands and hauled him to the back area of the office where they stored all the electrical equipment. The bigger gent didn't resist even though Ray knew that if Ryan so much as wanted to stop he could have planted one foot and Ray wouldn't have been able to move him an inch.

Once they were as far back from people as they could be, Ray stopped but he continued to hold onto Ryan’s hand; he ran his thumb around Ryan’s palm.

Ryan stared down at him. His face was closed off and eyes dim and sad.

Fuck.

Ray played with the broad palm, fingers running idly over it as he considered what to say and how to say it. Fuck. Talking was Ryan’s territory.

“Okay. So I need to get something straight.”

“Ok…” Ryan waited.

“What is your name?” Ray asked.

Ryan didn't say anything but his face scrunched together.

“Your first name. What is your first name?” Ray asked. Clarifying.

“James?” He said in a slow drawl, the Georgian accent coming out.

“But you go by Ryan?”

“Yeah. That’s my middle name.”

Ray snorted. James. James fucking Ryan fucking Haywood. Ray giggled. The stress of the situation. The fucking names. Like seriously someone should've said something.

“Ray are you ok?” Ryan dropped his bag and lifted the lad’s chin.

Ray nodded, grinning. “I'm such a fucking idiot,” he mumbled under his breath, head down. He chuckled, shoulders shaking.

Ryan pulled Ray against his chest. His arms wrapped in a protective embrace around the lad. He rested his cheek on the lad’s head.

Ray shuddered in the embrace. Fuck. He couldn't say anything. Every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. He had to show him.

Ryan noted a little movement against his chest but he kept a tight hold, one hand rubbing against Ray’s back in a soothing motion. Something had upset Ray and even if the lad wasn’t his soulmate they were still friends.

Slowly, Ray peeled back the wrap covering his wrist. He dropped the cover to the floor. Ray slipped his arm out from between them and held his wrist up for Ryan to see.

Ryan grabbed Ray’s wrist and held it steady as he read the blood red name.

_James Haywood._

Holy shit.

Relief washed over him. He stood there, stunned.

It all made sense now. Incredible stupid sense.

“You’ve been looking for a James this whole time,” Ryan whispered.

Ray nodded.

Ryan tore off the tartan red cloth on his wrist. He stepped to the side of Ray, one arm still wrapped around him. He brought his wrist down, level with Ray’s eyes.

_Ray Narvaez Jr._

“I've known since the day I first met you that you were my soulmate. I didn’t even know your last name but I knew that you were my Ray,” Ryan said as Ray took a hold of the bare wrist in front of him and ran his fingers over the letters. “It was only when I learned your last name that it confirmed that you were my soulmate.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Ray asked in a quiet voice. A barely heard whisper.

“You never mentioned anything about it and I didn't want to press the issue.” Ryan shrugged. “I thought I would try and date you, like before the marks and everything.”

“You could've asked to see my mark and see the name on my wrist.”

Ryan duly nodded. “I could have but then I might not have had the chance to get to know the real Ray, the one who kicks ass and takes names.”

Ray crossed his arms over his chest. “What? Did you think I would've gone easy on you if I had known you were my soulmate? Think again old man.” He grinned.

Ryan was glad to see the mirth return to his soulmate’s face. “Yeah well this old man is your soulmate. Besides,” Ryan leaned down, his eyes flicked from Ray’s eyes to his lips and back again, “think of it as experience.” He smirked.

Ray was stuck, spellbound as Ryan came closer. He let go of a deep breath, hardly aware that he had been holding it. “Experience?” Ray asked. His voice squeaked like Geoff’s did. He swallowed. His body shuddered. “What kind of experience are you talking about? I know I’ve got more experience in Call of Duty.”

Ryan shook his head. He cupped Ray’s chin and ran his hand along the stubble. He lifted Ray’s head. His breath ghosted across Ray’s lips.

“I wasn’t thinking along the lines of video games,” Ryan said. His voice so low that it sent shivers down Ray’s spine. Ray’s entire world was centered on this moment.

Fuck.

Ray stood there. He stared into Ryan’s smoldering blue gaze. He waited in anticipation for what was coming. A kiss. Probably just as perfect as the one the other night. But this time, Ray was going to kiss Ryan who was James.

Fuck yeah.

Ryan paused in his movement. His eyes searched Ray’s. His grip was light on Ray’s chin, giving the lad ample opportunity to stop this.

“Yo assholes!” Geoff called. “Are you two done making up yet and realizing that you’re fucking soulmates? We’ve got a Let’s Play to record and it would be really fucking nice if the god damned R&R Connection was there.”

Ryan’s head whipped to the around.

They were just-

Ray grabbed Ryan’s head under his chin and pulled him back. He tugged his head down and without any preamble planted his lips on Ryan’s.

Of everything that had gone wrong in Ray’s life, this felt so right.

Ryan brought his hand back up to cup Ray’s cheek and he slanted their mouths, fitting them together.

“Jesus Christ!” Geoff screamed. He sounded much closer this time.

But with Ryan’s hand on his cheek and his lips on his, Ray wasn't about to pull away to look for Geoff.

“Fuck- Fine. Take ten minutes and then we’re starting the Let’s Play. I need to wash my eyes out and bleach my brain.”

Ryan hummed an acknowledgment, waving a thumbs up for Geoff to see that he had heard. He slid a hand down Ray’s back and kissed him.

When they broke apart for air Ryan rested his forehead against Ray’s. Ray’s eyes were closed; his breathing was heavy. Ryan kissed Ray’s forehead.

Geoff nearly ran back to the Achievement Hunter office in full retreat. He yanked out his private stash of Jack Daniel’s and took a few large swallows before even looking anyone in the eye.

Gavin’s eyes were large as saucers when Geoff pulled the alcohol away.

Geoff wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He shuddered at the familiar burn.

The image of the two making out was seared into his mind. He needed something stronger to get it out.

“So, what happened?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, they’re fucking soulmate's.” Geoff took another swig of Jack Daniel’s.

“So what’s with the-“ Jack waved at the alcohol.

“They’re fucking making out in the god damned back. Fucking hell- they need to get a room.” Geoff plopped into his chair.

Gavin smirked.

“Hey, boi?” Gavin got up. He took his headphones off.

“Yeah?” Michael asked.

“Wanna go?” Gavin pointed to the door.

Before he could make a move to go outside Geoff grabbed Gavin by the collar of his shirt and pulled the Brit down and into his chair.

“Aww but Geoff…”

“No. You two can’t go make out just because they are.”

“Wait- Ryan and Ray?”

“Yeah, R&R has finally fucking connected.” Geoff scoffed. He set his liquor bottle to the side.

“Why can’t we go make out?”

“Because you didn't just realize you two are god damned soulmate's that's why.”

Ryan and Ray walked into the Achievement Hunter office together; their wrists were bare. The soulmate names out in the open for the whole world to see. Bright purple and blood red.

“Yeah. Yeah. Real fucking cute. Get in your damn seats. We’ve got a fucking Let’s Play to record,” Geoff said. There was no hiding his smile to show how happy he was that the R&R Connection had finally connected.

“Lettttt’sssss Play.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by all the Soulmate AU Fics. Especially in Raywood. But what most people didn't realize is that Ryan's first name is James. So I thought that would make a great twist on the Soulmate AU, have someone go by their middle name and it would confuse the frack out of the other. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [TheShinyLizard](http://theshinylizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
